videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Centurion is the main protagonist of the game Altered Beast. He is a starter character for Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General A Roman centurion who had died in battle is resurrected from the dead by Zeus. The centurion is ordered by Zeus to save his daughter Athena from a Demon God called Neff in the Underworld. To become able to withstand the perils, the warrior gets the ability to absorb spirit balls which transform him into an Altered Beast, a part animal, part human creature of formidable force. Between each level are small animations giving the player glimpses of Athena's peril. He first travels through the graveyard fighting past zombies and winged demons. The centurion becomes a werewolf in order to fight Neff in the form of Aggar. The centurion defeats him, but Neff escapes. He has up to 5 forms including the Werewolf, Weredragon, Werebear, Weretiger, and the Golden Werewolf. Attributes Centurion is one of the heaviest characters in the game. His Heavy Attacks can be charged to have a blue energy which lets more damage. His Special Moves involves him transforming into his multiple animal forms. His only downside is him being not a good jumper, so try to fight aerial opponents with your Up Attack quickly! Centurion's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Centurion punches with his right hand, then with his left hand, then finishes with a uppercut. * Side Attack: Centurion kicks forward with his right leg in-front of him. * Up Attack: Centurion kicks upwards, attacking opponents above him. * Down Attack: Centurion does a low punch. * Dash Attack: Centurion jumps into the air and does a flying jump-kick. * Heavy Forward Attack: Centurion increases his muscles and does an powerful punch with blue energy on it. * Heavy Up Attack: Centurion increases his muscles and kicks upwards with blue energy on it. * Heavy Down Attack: Centurion increases his muscles and punches on the ground, releasing blue energy pillars around him to damage opponents close to him similar to Mega Man's Down Smash in SSB4. * Neutral Aerial: Centurion does a sex kick mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Centurion punches forward mid-air. * Back Aerial: Centurion backhands the opponent behind him mid-air. * Up Aerial: Centurion kicks upwards mid-air. * Down Aerial: Centurion stomps on the ground with his foot similar to Link's Down Air in Smash. * Grab: Centurion grabs the opponent with both of his hands. * Pummel: Centurion knees the opponent. * Forward Throw: Centurion throws the opponent forward before punching them further. * Backward Throw: Centurion turns around with the opponent and kicks them backwards. * Upward Throw: Centurion uppercuts the opponent into the air. * Downward Throw: Centurion slams the opponent onto the ground and stomps them with his left leg. Centurion's Special Moves Neutral Special: Weretiger Fireball * Centurion transforms into a weretiger and fires a fireball, which comes moves up and down in a serpentine way. Side Special: Werewolf Charge * Centurion transforms into a werewolf and performs a flaming jump-kick, charging forward similar to Captain Falcon's Falcon Kick in Smash. Up Special: Werebear Cannonball * Centurion transforms into a werebear and jumps into the air, doing a rolling attack while jumping. He is invincible while rolling but has a bad recovery. Down Special: Weredragon Thunder * Centurion transforms into a weredragon and generates electricity around his body, acting as a shield, hurting close opponents and deflects projectiles. All-Star Move: Golden Werewolf * Centurion starts to shine in a golden light, before transforming into a golden werewolf throughout the All-Star Move! He is now more faster than usual, and his moves now deal insane damage. He can also fire powerful golden fireballs and perform a more powerful version of his Werewolf Charge. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone